A Trip Down Memory Lane
by Amazing-Thalia-Grace
Summary: Percy and the gang are on their way back from Greece, after defeating Gaea, all should be peaceful, or will it? Here, Percy gets amnesia, and reunites with an old family friend! This story will be Palex ! Rated T for slight swearing! Title and Rating have been changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my second story now! I'm not very good at making long chapters, but I promise to do my best! Now, without further ado, the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place, or PJO! I also don't own Peter Pan! you'll see why!  
**

**Percy's P.O.V.  
**

Percy sighed as he leaned over the railing. He absolutely HATED flying! No offense to Jason of course. He watched, doing his best _not_ to puke, as Jason flew below the ship, making sure that all was clear. We had just reached New York City, it was night. Suddenly, Jason flew up onto the deck looking slightly shocked. "So Peter Pan, what's the news report?" I asked smirking at his nickname.

He scowled, and then said that he had spotted some _Venti_, Storm Spirits. heading our way. "Odd, I didn't think that any monsters would even think about attacking after Gaea was defeated. Are you sure Jason?" Now, just to make things clear, I wouldn't doubt Jason for a second, but really? Storm Spirits attacking right after we defeat Gaea? I shook my head is disbelief.

Jason looked at me seriously. "I know that it's hard to believe, I could hardly believe it myself. But its true, and there are _hundreds_ of them coming this way. We have to act. NOW!"

I nodded my head, "Go tell the everyone else to get ready, let them know that we have company." I walked swiftly to where some of the Romans were staying. They had seen just how well Greeks could fight, and now they wanted to return with us to our camp, to learn our ways. I knocked on the door. "Come in!" was the muffled reply. I walked in. "Hazel, Reyna, Gwen. I'm afraid that I have some bad news for you. Jason has spotted some-". I was cut off as the speakers blared. "Attention all demigods! _Venti _are attacking the ship! Prepare for battle! Jason says there are a lot of them! Over and out, the Supreme Commander of the Argo II!"

_Repair boy! _I muttered under my breath, "I heard that Seaweed brain!" the speakers blared again. "How?! We aren't anywhere near each other!" I shouted. Leo's head popped into the room. And he was holding the megaphone. "Did you know this thing has an extension cord?" He asked smirking.

I face palmed at this, but when the ship suddenly lurched to one side. I ran up the stairs to see the storm spirits going crazy, breaking anything in their paths. the deck lurched again, this time to the right. I grunted as I hit the railing. I took a deep breath and risked a glance beneath me. Bad mistake. I gasped as I saw Venti on all sides of the ship, getting ready to hit it again. I struggled to my feet. Jason was having a hard time keeping the boat upright, Leo was running around carrying balls of fire, flinging them at any storm spirit possible, sadly they had no effect. I came face-to-face with one Venti, it screeched at me and attempted to carry me away. No such luck.

"This is what you get for putting our mistress back to sleep!" It screamed at me, I lifted Riptide to defend myself. But it didn't charge me this time, instead it flew over the side and then the boat lurched, sending all the demigods flying. "GET BELOW DECKS!" I shouted. immediately everyone scrambled for the door. Annabeth and I were the last ones left. She was ten feet from the door when she fell. I was instantly at her side, I helped her back up and pushed her towards the door. She ran inside and turned around waiting for me to follow.

I took a step, when, yet again the boat lurched. I hit the railing and rolled. I screamed as I fell overboard. I was sure that I would plummet to my death, then, someone caught me. I thought it was Jason, but when I looked up, it was a storm spirit, the same one I had been fighting minutes earlier. It tossed me around in the air. some more of its buddies came to watch, jeering as I screamed. From both pain and fear. Noticing my fear of being in the air, it dropped me. allowing me to fall a hundred feet before swooping down and caught me again. The pattern continued: They would toss me around, drop me, and repeat the process. _This time, when it tosses me, I'll be_ _ready_, I thought_. _I grabbed Riptide out of my pocket, and waited for it to throw me back to Venti number 1.

The good news was, it worked. The bad news was, it worked. I cried out as I fell. 100 ft, 200 ft, 250 ft. I fell, farther and farther, faster and faster, the lights of New York city at night nearly blinded me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the worst. The back of my head exploded with pain, I could feel the blood flowing from the wound. Darkness clouded my vision. I heard shouts and and footsteps. The pain slowly ebbed away, until it was gone. I knew that the fact that the pain left wasn't good, but still, I relished it. I didn't open my eyes for a long time.

**Okay! That's the first chapter! What do you think of Percy's Nickname for Jason? Next chapter will have Alex's, Justin's, and Jason's POVS when Percy falls overboard!**

**-_Amazing-Thalia-Grace_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Just as I promised, this story will be Jason's POV first, then Justin's, then Alex's! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own WOWP or PJO!  
**

**Jason's POV  
**

As soon as Percy said to get below decks, I did. Sort of. I flew into the captain's office place. and watched from the window. Almost everyone was inside now, I watched as Annabeth fell down when the boat rocked, she was back up in an instant thanks to Seaweed Brain...er, _Percy_ I mean. Annabeth ran inside. I waited for Percy believing that he could make it. He was almost there when the ship lurched again, throwing everyone inside against the walls. Jason slammed against Leo, who was sitting in his spin chair. Thankfully, Leo had it bolted to the ground. _"Just in case"_ he had said. Leo shoved me off of the chair. and he went to look out the window. The ship was rocking a lot now, staggering, he peered outside. Just-in time, **(Ha Ha Ha! get it? Just-in time?)** to see Percy fall over the edge. Shocked, I stumbled backwards. Leo looked up. "You OK man?" He asked. I didn't answer. "Hey, dude! What's up? The storm spirits are gone now!" He said happily. I shook my head, How could Percy Jackson, the twice Hero of Olympus just be... Gone? "Tell Piper that I'm going out, if she asks where I am."I muttered.

I pushed the door open, and walked out. "Wait, what? Where are you going Jason? Beauty Queen isn't going to be happy you know!" He yelled after me. I honestly didn't care about what Piper might say to me for once. I just knew that I had to find Percy, whether he be alive or dead, I didn't care. I jumped off the side and scoured the quiet streets for my friend, I floated by a window._ Should I go inside? Maybe someone took him inside. _I tapped on the window. A head shot up. The girl looked confused at the fact that there was a boy _floating_ by her window. Quietly she got up and opened the window and stepped aside so I could come in. Carefully I flew inside. Then the girl asked, "Hi Mr. Peter Pan! What are you doing here in New York? Wendy and Jane live in London!" She said happily. I smiled at her, "Actually, I'm looking for one of the Lost Boys, it appears he's gotten... lost." I replied with. "Oh." She said nodded her head as if she understood. "What's his name?" She asked, curiously. "Percy."I blurted out. She looked confused. "He's new." I added, so that she wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Oh, well he isn't here Mr. Peter Pan. Sorry I couldn't help you." My forced smile faded. "It's okay, kid, listen I have to get going now, Bye!" I quickly flew out of the window, and continued my search. I looked on rooftops, I searched through the less-than-friendly alley ways, but I couldn't find him. I even looked in Central Park! Head bowed, and crestfallen, he flew back to the Argo II. Where Piper and Annabeth were going crazy. This was either because the _V__enti_ had attacked again, or because neither of them could find there boyfriends. Hopefully, it was the second option.

"JASON!" Piper screamed throwing herself at him as he landed. "WHERE WERE YOU?! LEO TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE GOING OUT, BUT HE WOULDN'T TELL ME WHERE!" She screamed; yet again. I sighed and looked down at my feet. Piper frowned and pulled back. "Is there something wrong Jason? You seem kinda... quiet." Slowly, I lifted my head to face her. "I failed." I whispered quietly. "I utterly failed." She looked confused, "What are you talking about Jason? You're alive, and that's all that matters!" She said, trying to sound cheerful. "NO! THAT'S NOT ALL THAT MATTERS!" Piper frowned, probably because I yelled at her. But honestly, I couldn't care less right now. "Of course that's all that matters!" She exclaimed. I slowly looked at her, giving her the evil eye. "What's with the evil eye, Jason?" She asked, chuckling nervously. "WHAT'S WITH THE EVIL EYE, YOU ASK? WHAT'S WITH THE EVIL EYE?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WITH THE EVIL EYE! I WENT LOOKING FOR PERCY, BUT I COULDN'T FIND HIM! I-I couldn't find him." I said, calming down a bit.

I looked up at Annabeth, who was near tears now. "I'm sorry Annabeth, I couldn't find him. I am so sorry." Annabeth looked at me smiling somewhat. "It's okay Jason, you did your best." I look at her, amazed. "So, you-you're not mad?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head. "You did your best." She repeated simply. Grover looked like, well, terrible. "So... he's gone?" I nodded sadly. "Yeah, he's go- Holy Mother of Jupiter!" I exclaimed. Everyone turned to look at me. "What are we going to tell Chiron?!" I asked. Annabeth looked over the railing, and said grimly; "Looks like we're going to find out."

**Justin's POV**

I stared out over the terrace. It was 9:30 PM. Normally I would be in bed earlier, but after Juliet broke up with me, I decided to break the rules a bit. Hopefully, she'll see that I'm not all about playing by the rules. I stared up at the sky, when I saw a HUGE ship flying just over New York. Shocked, I watched as Lights seem to flow from it. _Aliens are attacking!_ Was all I could think, as I ran inside screaming my head off. "EVERYONE! DO NOT PANIC! ALIENS ARE ATTACKING! NOW IF EVERYONE COU-"

**Alex's POV**

I was minding my own business (for once), when my idiot of a brother came in screaming like a little girl. I rolled my eyes and chucked some popcorn at him, too engrossed in the movie to care. _Come on Edward! you know you love her! Kiss her already! _I pleaded in my mind. I sighed as the two finally kissed. Now normally I would NEVER watch some stupid chick-flick as boys may call them, but recently Mason and I broke up, so. Yeah. But _of course_ my brother had to ruin the moment be screaming; "EVERYONE! DO NOT PANIC! ALIENS ARE ATTACKING! NOW IF EVERYONE COU-" I cut him off by throwing my bowl of popcorn at him. "What are you talking about Justin? What has scared you so much that you have to scream like a little girl?" I asked him. "I just saw a U.F.O.!" He said barely breathing. "Oh for Pete's sakes Justin! Even I now what a U.F.O. is! Its an _Unidentified Flying Object_! You probably just haven't _identified_ the object yet!" I shouted at him.

He glared at me, with popcorn still sticking to his hair. "Yeah? Well can you explain the flashing lights?" He challenged me. "Easy. an airplane!" I said sticking my tongue out at him. He was about retort when suddenly, there was a loud crash outside on the terrace. "What was that?" Justin asked. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." I replied. I opened the sliding door and looked around. There. On the ground was a SUPER HOT guy. Sadly, he wasn't moving. I let out a high pitched scream. Obviously, my brother thought that I was in trouble, and came rushing out to 'rescue' me. "OH. MY. GOSH!" He screamed. _If he screamed like that in public, and grew his hair out, people would think that he's a girl!_ I thought.

"I-its a-an alien! An alien has landed on _my_ terrace!" Justin exclaimed. I rolled my eyes, "Justin?" I said sweetly. "What Alex?" "Does he _look_ anything like an alien? Have ever even _seen_ an alien?" Justin glared at her, "No, but... But... What else could he be?" I glared at him, "Maybe, he's a regular teenage guy!" Justin was about to say something stupid, like 'No, he's a monster!' When he looked back at the guy and said, "There's something magical about him, maybe he's a monster? (Told ya so!) Or maybe he's some sort of wizard..." I looked back sympathetically at the guy, when I noticed he was _bleeding_. But the blood wasn't silver and red, like a wizard's, **(A:N/I don't kno****w if that's true, but just play along. Kay?) **it was _red_ and_ gold_. "Justin?" I said starting to back away a bit. "Yeah, Alex?"

"Look at his blood." Justin bent down to get a closer look, his eyes widened in surprise. "That's it," He muttered. "I'm calling Professor Crumbs, he'll know what to do." Justin took out his wand, and called Crumbs."_Professor Crumbs here, if your name is Justin Russo, please hang up._"I raised my eyebrow at Justin, "Professor Crumbs, I need your help." Just in said crossing his fingers, hoping that Crumbs wouldn't hang up. "_If this is about how to run Wiz Tech again, then NO!_" Justin started pacing, "No, sir. Someone just fell onto our terrace. And rather then having silver and red blood, it's red and _gold_." Justin, stopped pacing, and waited. "_I have ne__ver heard of this before, you say he has gold blood?" _Crumbs asked. "That's correct, sir." I waited, holding my breath, what would Crumbs say? "_Take care of him, he might be an extremely powerful wizard, but we cannot be sure. Call me back once he wakes up._" After that he hung up. "Well." Justin said, "Looks like we have to take care of him. I grinned at this, "Well, then brother, help me get him into the lair!" Justin shook his head. "Not yet." I stared at him, incredulously."What do you mean, 'Not yet'?"

"Because first, we have to wrap his head." Justin said. I rolled my eyes,"If this is another one of your stupid alien rituals, then no." Justin turned to glare at me. "No, in case you didn't notice, he has a _head_ wound." I stopped before saying, "I knew that." Justin sighed and took out his wand. He tapped his head and immediately a bandage wrapped around his head. "I get hands, you get feet." He ordered. "What? Why do I get feet, you know what? you can have feet, and _I'll _take hands!" Justin through up his hands. "Why does it even matter? We're just trying to get him into the lair, for Pete's Sakes!"

"Well then what are you waiting for, Justin?"

"For you to help me!"

"UGH! Why do we do this?

"Because you always start it!"

I looked at him. "Good point." Then I grabbed the guy's hand, and flashed us out of there. I picked him up and put him on one of the couches. By the time Justin got there, I was already putting a blanket over top of him.** (A:N/yes I know, since when was Alex nice? Well, Alex broke up with Mason, so now she likes this guy.) **"What took you so long, Justin?" I asked fluffing up a pillow.

Justin glared at me and said,"Well, unlike somebody I know, _I_ don't abuse me powers!" I turned around. "Well _sorry_ that I wanted to help him as quickly as possible!" Justin stared at the couch, "Since when were you nice?" I started to flare up, "Well, look at him! Besides, I can be nice when I want to." Justin looked at me, somewhat amused. "Then why don't you do it more often?" He asked. "Because you a dork." I answered.

"Whatever, Alex. Now we wait until he wakes up."

"You think?"  
_

**Finally! I thought I'd NEVER finish it! What do you think? Good? Bad? Amazing? Terrible? Yes I know that the characters do seem OOC, Alex being nice, Annabeth "Not caring". But I have my reasons. Annabeth is actually broken on the inside, and putting on a brave face. And Alex? Well she can be nice, right? Next Chapter will be Annabeth's POV, when they have to tell Chiron. and then it will be Percy's POV. **

**!SPOILER ALERT!**

**Percy will have amnesia, and Alex gives him a temporary new name!  
**

**PEACE OUT!  
**

**_-Percabeth2gether4ever_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Did you miss me? Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I could give you a bunch excuses, but to tell you the truth, I haven't had many ideas. :( But onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or WoWP.  
**

**Annabeth's POV  
**

After Jason told us that he couldn't save Percy, I was devastated. Percy was the leader of Camp Half-Blood. He was the one all the campers looked up to. Hero of Olympus twice, defeater of Zeus knows how many monsters, and Titans, and Giants. Not to mention a certain Primordial Goddess of the Earth. And now, he was just. Gone. Because of some _Venti _who wanted revenge. I was snapped out of my daze when Leo announced that they were about to land. I sighed as I grabbed the railing, to brace myself when we landed. Turns out, I didn't need to. Leo was so shocked after what recently happened, he was very slow and careful about landing the ship, I didn't feel a thing. After everyone had there stuff, we trudged off the boat to where Chiron was waiting to greet us

"My Children! I take that the Battle went well?" He asked.

No one said anything. I stepped forward taking a deep breath before delivering the bad news.

"Yes the Battle did go well Chiron. We lost Frank Zhang, Son of Mars in the war though, but his death was apart of the Prophecy." I said solemnly, I was about to tell him that we lost Percy as well, but before I could, He interrupted me.

"And He will be missed. Annabeth..."

"Yes sir?"

"Where is Percy?"

There it was. the question no one wanted to answer. Jason opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again and turned away. "Sir," I began. "On the way back, we were attacked by Storm Spirits. They Rocked the ship, until everyone was forced to get below decks. Percy nearly made it but... . He went overboard. Jason tried to find him but didn't succeed. Percy is dead."

Chiron looked shocked. Then angry. Then sad. Finally he spoke.

"Tonight we will burn his shroud. He was, truly, the Greatest Hero to ever live."

I nodded. "I'll make his shroud. Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, will you help me?" I asked. Each one nodded in turn.

I sent Leo to get chain-mail for the shroud. Then I was about to ask what should we do for the design when someone behind me said in a gruff, yet teary voice;

"Do you mind if we help to?"

I turned around to see the Stoll brothers, Katie, Malcolm, Will, Thalia, Nico, and surprisingly Clarisse standing there.

"S-Sure!" I said, "What do you think we should do for the design, guys?"

Immediately everyone started talking at once, or at least almost everyone. Ignoring the shouts, I walked over to Jason and squatted beside him. "Hey, Jason? Don't you have any ideas?" I asked quietly. He didn't answer.

I sighed, knowing what was wrong. "Jason, it wasn't your fault, you know. Everyone one can see that, you did your best." He looked up at me. His eyes were filled with sadness, he looked more like a lost puppy more then the Hero I knew he was. "But I didn't my best. He was... like the brother I never had, and-and he's just gone. I could have saved him if I had left sooner, but-" I cut him off.

"Don't say that Jason! I know you did your best. And it wouldn't of made a difference on when you left, He still would have been gone. But none of this was your fault. Do you understand?" I asked him.

He stayed quiet for a moment. before answering; "I don't think I could forgive myself though, Annabeth."

"None of this is your fault Jason, besides, Percy wouldn't want you to be like this." He looked at me before nodding. I smiled.

"Good, now what do you think we should do for his shroud?"

"Well, what if we..."

Once we had finished, the shroud looked beautiful. Jason had suggested that we get beads that looked like the ones on his camp necklace, and write his name with them. Rather then a Y at the end of his name, it was a large trident. The Chain-mail that Leo got was sea-green. Using paint, we made the border look like all the quests he had done, there was a Master Bolt, the Golden Fleece, the sky (That one was tricky), the Labyrinth, the Empire state Building, and finally, his sword Riptide, which stood for everything else that he did. Silently, we brought it to Chiron, It was almost time to burn his shroud now. As everyone said something nice about him, I stared out to the sea, half expecting him to come sailing on a raft. Just like last time. Soon, it was my turn. I walked forward and stood in front of everyone.

"Percy was my best friend, we had been through so much together, He did every thing within his power to keep his friends safe. He was the best friend anyone could ever have, and..." I trailed off, not knowing what else to say. "There will never, ever be another Hero like Perseus Jackson." In my mind, I could have sworn that I heard him say: Don't call me Perseus.

I laughed slightly before asking Leo to come up and burn Percy's shroud.

"You realize that he doesn't like it when you call him Perseus, right Annie?" Leo whispered as he walked past. I shot him my Famous Death Glare, which he surprisingly held his own against.

After the shroud was lit, we bent our heads in silence. Then, we heard someone laugh. In the dead silence, all could hear. And when we looked up I realized that the flames read; Seaweed-Brain! Everyone who new him well chuckled, then started to full out laugh!

_Oh Seaweed Brain! You may be dead to our eyes, but you will live forever in our hearts._

**OK! That's the third Chapter! I know I said that I would do a Percy's POV, but my Grandma is kicking me off now, and schools starting up again, so don't expect me to update soon :( *Goes to cry in a corner* Oh, and I changed my pen name! I am now Amazing-Thalia-Grace!  
**

**_- Amazing-Thalia-Grace_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm back! My cousin told me that I had to update, and I quote, 'NOW!'. So yeah, I'm back, but I won't be updating this one for a while. No, I'm not giving up on it, I just want to update my other story as well. OK! So this one is about when Alex finds out that Percy is 'Dead'! Enjoy! *Note: Theressa and Jerry already found out about the 'mystery' boy.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or WoWP.  
**

**No ones POV  
**

Theressa grumbled when she heard the phone ring, she untangled herself from the covers and glared at her husband. How can he sleep for so long? It was 10:30 already! Oh wait, he's Jerry, of course he's still asleep.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Theressa sighed as she answered the phone. "Russo Residence, if this is a sales call, THAN SHUT UP AND NEVER CALL BACK AGAIN, YOU *******!" She yelled.

A timid voice said quietly, "Theressa? I need to tell you something."

"Sally? Is that you? What's wrong?" Theressa asked worriedly.

"You know how my son was supposed to be visiting this summer, right?"

"Oh, yes! Alex was so looking forward to that!"

"Well... he won't be visiting."

Theressa frowned at this."OK, then. When will he be visiting?"

Sally hesitated, how was she supposed to say this, "Well, he will never be visiting, ever."

Theressa's eyes widened. "Why not? doesn't he want to see Alex?"

Sally sighed, no matter how depressed she was about her son's death, but she had to tell Theressa.

"Sally? Are you still there?" Theressa asked.

"Yeah, I am. Well, Percy got to go to Greece for a school field trip, but..."

Theressa's looked shocked, even though Sally didn't finish her sentence, she understood. "So, are you saying that the plane crashed on the way back?" She asked quietly.

Sally gulped, she couldn't answer this. She- she just couldn't! Thankfully, Theressa understood.

**Theressa's****POV**

"Oh, Sally! I'm so sorry for your loss! Is there anything we can do? We could come over and clean your house! Or... Or you could stay with us for a while! Just name it and we'll do it!" Theressa said. "Oh! And when is the funeral? We are invited, right?" Theressa asked, after thinking for a moment.

"Theressa," Sally said, "We already had the funeral, I would have invited you before, but I-I was still getting over the shock." Sally finished, wincing when she remembered that she had not, in fact, invited the Russo's. "The funeral was at a camp that he went to every summer."

Theressa wasn't at all shocked that Sally had forgotten to invite them. For one, they hadn't been in touch for quite a while. Second of all, well, Theressa's family wasn't exactly the best family to invite to a funeral. That is unless they wanted it to turn into ... . Who knows what!

"I understand completely Sally. But honestly, is there anything we can do?"

"I know you want to help Theressa, but I honestly can't think of anything _to _ask of you. You should probably tell your children now, Paul, my new husband; woke up, he's still pretty shaken about Percy's death. I have to go now, TTYL?" She said. (Yes, Sally and I do use text talk, so what?)

I smiled slightly, "TTYL Sally." I heard a click, and then placed the phone back, it was 11:00 now. Were Sally and I really talking for half an hour? Just then Jerry came down stairs. "Hey Honey! I heard you on the phone, what's wrong?" He asked.

I took a deep breath before saying; "Jerry, go wake up the kids," Jerry didn't move.  
"NOW!" I yelled. "Oh, right, sorry. Wait, what's going on?" He asked, confused.

"We're having a family meeting. Now could you please wake up the kids?"

"Sure honey. I'll wake them up now.''

"Kids!" I heard Jerry call from upstairs, "Wake up! Your mother says we're having a family meeting." I heard the kids complain at first, but in about 15 minutes, they were all dressed and downstairs._ Well, that's a new record! 15 minutes!_ Theressa thinks.

"All right," Alex says, "I don't know what you think I did, but I probably didn't do it. Unless it has something to do with Justin's missing wallet, which I may or may not of taken."

"How much money was in there?" Justin asked.

"500 dollars." Alex says immediately. "Fudge!" She curses under her breath when she realized what she just said.

"Ha! MOM! DAD!" Justin complained loudly, "Alex stole my wallet!"

"Oh stop whining, Justin! You know that I'm just going to keep on stealing it until you move out." Alex says with a huff.

"ENOUGH!" Theressa shouted. "We are here to discuss Alex's, ah, _friend's _arrival."

"Oh yeah," Max remembers, "Alex's _boyfriend_!" He says, teasing his sister.

"Shut up, Max! He's just a friend!" Alex says blushing, but the damage is done, as she remembers when they first met.

"Kids! Settle down, now Alex, I now you stole Justin's wallet, but you will not be punished."

Now everyone was confused. Alex, NOT getting punished? What has the world come to?  
"Oh, sweet!" Alex said.

"Now I want everyone to sit down, and listen to what I have to say. Got it?" Theressa asked, glaring at everyone in the room. Everyone sat down.

"Now, I know that we were all looking forward to Sally's son's visit, but I have terrible news."

"He got lost in Africa?"

"He doesn't know what a potato is?"

"He can't visit this summer, but will be here next summer?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Well," Theressa said, "His grade 10 Latin class got to go to Greece towards the end of the year..." Theressa trailed off. Somehow, she managed to get almost everyone's attention. Well, except for Max.

"But, Sally just called and told me that he won't ever be visiting." Everyone looked shocked at this note.

"The plane crashed on the way back to New York, he died" Theressa finished hurriedly.

Alex started crying. The guys teared up. Poor Alex. It had been obvious that from the moment they first met, Alex liked him. And now, she would never get to tell him. Ever. Alex ran up to her room and slammed it shut. Everyone watched in silence as she left. Max broke the silence by saying,

"I'm guessing that he's not visiting because he _does_ know what a potato is?" Everyone just ignored his last comment. Now that I think about it, they probably ignored his first comment to...

"Now that we've all found out, I want you all to promise to _never_ mention Percy's name ever again, and to change the subject if Alex starts talking about him. Understood?" I asked seriously. Everyone nodded.

_~ 3 days later...~_

Everyone was keeping there promises. I smiled while I made breakfast. Whenever Alex started talking about You-know-who, Jerry or Justin would change the subject. Or Max would ask what a potato was. Still, it was a peaceful morning at the Russo residence. Suddenly, Justin came running back from the lair, saying that he's waking up.

"Who waking up Justin?" Alex asked, somewhat annoyed.

"That alien that we're supposed take care of!"

Alex didn't even bother to correct him, and ran into the lair.

**OK! That's chapter 4! I know, I know, it probably doesn't sound to good, but honestly, I'm not very good at writing sad chapters. There just so... Sad!Also I'm going to be updating my other story soon, so don't expect another chapter for a while. Bye!**

**_~Amazing-Thalia-Grace_  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! I'm kinda sad though. 1,186 views, and only 12 reviews. :( I really hope you'll review more often, But I'd like to thank those who did! *Ahem*  
**

**Guest  
jessjess98  
gamerkid137  
RuneMoon64  
I am Mowana son of Morpheus  
AklFin2  
Awesomel  
**

**Thank you for reviewing! Now! On to the story!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoO, or WoWP.  
**

**Percy's POV  
**

My head hurt like Tartarus. It felt warm, as if there may be a heating bag on it, or maybe blood. I dared to open my eyes, Everything was foggy and blurred together. I heard footsteps, doors opening and closing, people talking. Eventually, I could almost see clearly. A dude with black hair suddenly swooped in front of me.

"Badokwee amnobferd Wkijuytop Judfert ihbdjsfhu oihgfgfigehjgk ghfdjrgedh?" The guy who I have officially named; Creepy Guy Who Speaks Creepy Language, or CGWSCL for short. The girl, who had amazing black hair, snapped at him.

"Justin! Get out of the way! You're scaring him!" Huh, so that's his name. I think I like CGWSCL more than Justin. What does that stand for anyways? The girl turned back to me and smiled.

"Hi, my name is Alex. What's yours?" I opened my mouth to answer, but then I stopped myself. Who was I? Did I have any friends or family? I couldn't remember anything. She looked like she was about to repeat her question, when I answered her.

"Δεν ξέρω το όνομά μου. Δεν μπορώ να θυμηθώ τίποτα." She looked very confused and then said."I'm sorry, but what was that you said?"

I looked at her strangely before repeating myself, more slowly this time.  
"Δεν ξέρω το όνομά μου. Δεν μπορώ να θυμηθώ τίποτα." She looked over at CGWSCL, "Do you know what he said? 'Cause I couldn't understand a word he said!"

"I don't know, it sounds really ancient. Could he be speaking an older version of Cantonese?"

I thought about what he was saying. For some unknown reason, he knew what language that he was speaking. He was speaking Ancient Greek! How, he had no idea. He looked at the old man who was watching silently. Time for Charades! I raised a finger and pointed at the old guy.

"Crumps? There's an alien language called Crumps?" Alex asked in disbelief. I shook my head and pointed at the old man again.

"Old?" She asked. I made an iffy sign before continuing my pointing.

"Ancient?" CGWSCL said. I nodded my head. The Crumps guy humphed. Now, how could I make a sign for Greek? I came up with an idea. You know that when someone is speaking a language you've never heard before, and than you throw your hands up saying that 'I give up! Its all Greek to me!'? Well that's what I'm hoping for.

"Είσαι ηλίθιος! Είσαι ηλίθιος! Είσαι ηλίθιος!" I sang. CGWSCL would guess the language, and I'd shake my head no.

"Hebrew?" I shook my head.

"Chinese?" I shook my head.

"Latin?" I made 2 fingers go close together. And then shook my head.

"Egyptian?" I shook my head. What does that have anything to do with Latin?

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrgh!" He shouted. "I give up! It's all Greek to me!" I grinned and nodded my head.

"Repeat what you said Justin!" Alex ordered.

"I?" I shook my head.

"Give?" Again I shook my head.

"Up?" I shook my head again.

"It's?" I shook my head. I was really getting tired of this.

"All?" I shook my head again. Now my head hurts.

"Greek?" I nodded this time.

"Greek, Ancient. Ancient. Greek... Ancient Greek! I did it! I know what language he was speaking! Alex said cheerfully.

"Yeah, but one problem _little _sis. Who here can speak that language?" _No one._ I thought to myself.

"Oh." Is all she said.

"Well! This is just FANTASTIC! I get to meet an alien for the second time, I don't understand it!" CGWSCL said.

"Well, what if he can speak English? Maybe then we can ask our questions." What does she want to know? I'd tell her if I could.

"Okay, listen. Can You speak English? Because I can't understand a word you're saying." Alex asked.

"I'm sorry, I only speak Ancient Greek, Latin, and American." I answered. In English.

"American _IS _English!" CGWSCL shouted

"Whatever Just_ine_! At least now we can understand him!" _Justine, I think I'll call him that instead.  
_I decided.

"Well," Justine said, huffing. "Now that we've got that cleared, what's your name?" He asked suspiciously.

I can't remember." I answered truthfully.

"Where do you originate from?"

"I don't know."

"What is your species?"

"What's a species?" I asked cheekily.

"Can you answer any of my questions?"

"Yes, and it should be quite obvious that I can because I'm answering you." I said, smirking.

Justine turned and glared at Alex. "He hasn't even been around that much, and he's already acting like you!" He said hatefully.

"Actually," I said thoughtfully, "I think I was born this way!"

A kid with curly brown hair who I hadn't noticed before, suddenly burst into song.

"I'm on the Right track Baby, I was born this way!" He sang. Off-key of course.

"SHUT UP MAX!" Everyone else in the room shouted.

"What? I can sing too you know! Like... Home On The Range! He-hem!" Max cleared his throat and began to sing

"_Oh, give me a home where the buffalo roam_  
_And the deer and the antelope play_"

Everyone fell to the ground, clutching there ears. Well, except for Max of course.

"Max! MAX!" Another lady shouted. "Listen, if I give you 10 dollars, will you leave?" She asked desperately.

"Make it 20 and you've got a deal!" Max said cheerfully.

"Fine! Fine!" The lady said, rummaging through her purse.

"Here." She said, handing him two pieces of green paper.

"Sweet! Thanks Mom!" Max said taking the two paper bills.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever, now get outta here!"

As Max walked out of the room, the old man stood up and said. "Because it seems that our new friend has... amnesia, The Russo family will care for him until his memories return."

"Wait, WHAT?!" Everyone shouted while Alex said; "YAY!"

Suddenly, he dissapeared in a puff of smoke, and a loud CRACK!

"Wait a minute!" I shouted.

Alex turned around in confusion. "What's up?" She asked, somewhat nervously.

"I'm not going to agree to stay here, until I know _where_ I'm staying!"

Max, then came running into the room and spread his arms and thus shouted: "Welcome! To the Russo Residence!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Well, now you know where you are. Ooh! Ooh! We should give you a name! How about..." Everyone held their breath, as if hoping that Alex wouldn't choose a certain name.

"Andrew!" She said. Justine let out a sigh of relief. "What do you think of your name? Do you like it? Alex asked.

"No." I said flatly. "I don't like it." Alex looked hurt, and then I added, "I love it" Alex looked happy, and then slowly, everyone left the room. My head was hurting again, I was also parched.

"Would you like a glass of water, Andrew?" Alex asked helpfully.

"Sure." I said tiredly. "I could use a drink."

Alex snapped her fingers and immediately a glass of water appeared. I stared in shock before gratefully accepting the glass. I drained the glass and set it back on the table. Alex gasped. I had no idea why, but I did know that my head felt much better.

"JUSTIN!" Alex shouted. "Andrew's head is glowing!"

Justine came running inside. "What's going on?"

"HOLY COW!" Justine shouted. He quickly unwrapped my head and looked at it.

"I can't believe it! The wound! Its... Its gone! Not even a scar!" Justine breathed out.

I sat up and rubbed the back of my head. All the pain was gone, I didn't even have a headache!

"Whatever just happened, we won't be telling mom and dad." Alex said quietly.

"For once little sis, I agree." Justine said.

"KIDS!" Someone shouted. "Dinner!"

* * *

**I'm sorry. I have writers block right now, so the Chapter probably isn't that good. But at least I updated! **

**And... I'm having a contest! Whoever is the 25'th reviewer gets a sneak peak and the next chapter! **

**_~Amazing-Thalia-Grace_  
**


	6. Author's Note

**STUPID COMPUTER! It deleted the next chapter for this story! I'm sorry, I swear on the Styx that you will never see another Author's note from me. AGAIN! I have an English project that I need to do, so I won't be able to update for another month or two...**

**But! For those who are reading my other story, (and if you aren't, then check it out!) for my English project, I have to make my own civilization! Guess what I'm going to do! If you thought anything other then Arion, then you would be wrong.  
**

**Peace Out, at least until I finish that project!  
**

**_~Amazing-Thalia-Grace_  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi! I'm back! Sorry for not updating in so long! I promise to try harder!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? or the producers of WoWP? I don't own either... Yet! *Grins Evilly*  
**

**Alex's Person's POV  
**

I led Andrew into the dining area, and sat down. I noticed Andrew sat down as well, but obviously nervous.

"Well, because of our new guest," Mom said, "I made us my special 11 cheese surprise!"

"Oh! And the surprise is -" Max started to say before Mom cut him off.

"Is a _SURPRISE_!" She said glaring at Max. Max looked down at his feet.

Then, Justin, who _STILL_ couldn't understand that Andrew, wasn't in fact, an Alien. Went up to him and said;

"How?" While holding up a hand. Andrew, who must have figured out by now what a nut-job my brother is, responded by doing exactly what Justin did.

Justin narrowed his eyes when he saw that Andrew had only 5 fingers, like any other human being. He jotted something down in his notebook.

I rolled my eyes and ate my casserole.

Andrew watched through narrowed eyes as I ate mine, and finally lifted his fork and ate. He probably realized that the casserole wasn't poisoned and was surprisingly safe to eat. I was surprised that my mother could actually cook something edible for once!

Once everyone else finished their supper. Mom said that Andrew would share with Max.

Probably not one of her best ideas. Then again, when has she ever _had_ a good idea?

Andrew nodded, but didn't speak. He followed my Mom into the Attic and returned with Justin's old P.J.'s.

I had just climbed into bed when I heard someone choking.

_Justin,_ I thought with gritted teeth,_ If you're trying to find out if he actually needs to breath, then I'll find out if you need to!_

I opened my door and saw Andrew, he had just ran out of Max's room and still couldn't breath. Well, that _is_ understandable.

"MOM!" I yelled, "ANDREW CAN'T BREATH!" My Mom came down stairs and looked at Andrew and sighed.

"Well, I guess he should take the guest room. I'll figure out some punishment for Max in the Morning."

After my Mom said that, She yawned and went back to bed. I waited for a moment before yelling again;

"MOM! ANDREW STILL CAN'T BREATH!"

"DO CPR THEN!" My ever so caring mother yelled back.

"NEVER MIND!" I shouted.

My Mom just snorted and stopped talking. well, that's a first!

After Andrew got over his smell-induced asthma attack, I showed him where the guest room was, and then slapped Max upside the head, before getting some well needed sleep.

But as I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help thinking;

_I can't believe how much Andrew looks like Percy... Are they related? No,... Impossible. Right?_

**Finally! Finished! *Does a mental happy dance* And I would, *Ahem* Like t, ah, thank my _English _Teacher for reviewing 'The History of Arion' **

**Read and Review!  
**

**_~Amazing-Thalia-Grace_**


	8. PETITION!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our , along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is 's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

HiseaOri

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPCK

yuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

Marauder Heir

ScifiSOS

ncalkins

ForbbidenForest

Amazing-Thalia-Grace

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this.

_~Amazing-Thalia-Grace_


	9. Chapter 7

**OMG! I FEEL TERRIBLE! I HAVEN'T UPDATED SINCE JANUARY 8'TH! FORGIVE ME REVIEWERS WITH POINTY KEYBOARDS AND SCORCHING HOT FLAMES! **

**FORGIVE ME!  
**

**OK, I'm done pleading for me cyber life. now for the story!**

**Andrew's PoV**

Andrew blinked open his sea-green eyes, looking around the room. What happened? Oh, yeah. He had; according to his "new owner" Alex that he had fallen out of the sky, landed on her terrace, got amnesia, and now was not-so-officially adopted by her and her family.

Yawning, Andrew stretched and looked around. All of Just_ine's_ old clothes were folded neatly in a pile at the foot of the bed. He wasn't ready to call it _his_ yet, but soon he would.

Maybe.

Possibly.

Might not.

Probably never.

Andrew got dressed quickly and looked for the dining room, and sadly bumped into Sir Stinks-a-lot. Max.

As kind as Andrew wanted to be, he couldn't help but gag when Max walked up to him.

"Hey man, I thought we were roomies! Now, I'm the only roomy, what happened?"

"Your smell happened." Andrew replied through a plugged nose.

"Hey! You noticed! What'd you think? I've been working on that one for weeks!"

Andrew's eye twitched. "I nearly died!"

"I could turn it into a stink bomb for the army and make millions!" Max said grinning.

Andrew opened his mouth to reply, but then gagged at the smell. Shaking his head, he continued to wander.

* * *

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

Andrew snapped his head up from his breakfast.

"GEE, I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE IF YOU STOPPED STEALING MY WALLET-"

"WHY CAN'T YOU EVER SAY THANK YOU?! YES, I TOOK THE $500, BUT IF YOU CHECKED YOUR WALLET, YOU'D SEE WHAT I LEFT FOR YOU!"

Andrew poked his head into the Lair, he was now surprisingly well adjusted to the Russo family household. Other than Max, he thought that the place was amazing.

Andrew watched as Justin, seethingly rummaged through his wallet and was surprised to find not $500, but $1,500.

"Wha? How did you?"

"I thought you didn't care about anything I did, _Just_in! I think that _somebody_ owes me an apology!"

"You are right that I may owe you an apology, but that doesn't change the fact that I can't trust you all the time!"

"I payed you back 3 times the amount of money I took!"

"Well if you stopped stealing from me maybe I could trust you!"

"UGH! Why don't you just go back to Wiz~Tech?"

"I think I will!" Justin shouted back, before storming through some weird portal.

Andrew was about to walk away when Alex caught him. Drat.

"Hey, Andrew! Didn't know you were up yet! Whatcha' doin'?"

"Just exploring my new 'home'."

Alex narrowed her eyes, shit. She's onto me.

"You didn't hear what happened with me and Justin, did you?"

"I may have" Andrew admitted, avoiding her gaze.

"Andrew, Justin and I fight all the time! Its nothing to worry about!"

"I wasn't worrying! I was just... Confused. That's all!"

Alex just rolled her eyes and dragged him away.

* * *

"How do think about school?" Alex asked him suddenly

Andrew snapped his head up from the lettuce sandwich he was eating.

"School?"

"Yeah, its sort of tradition to go to High School"

Andrew gulped. It was only August 8th, and they were talking about school?! Something told Andrew that he was not good at school. And said school might somehow be blown up. Due to unknown reasons.

Andrew sighed. There was probably no escaping this.

"Sure."

* * *

**Yeah, I know, crappy. but I've been REALLY busy, considering I have a life outside of Fanfiction and all.**

**But it still isn't an excuse. I haven't really updated in almost a YEAR!**

**So this is the best I can give you, and I have no idea where that came from! But its better than nothing, right?**

**... Right?**

**~_Amazing-Thalia-Grace_**


	10. Chapter 8

**I HAVE RETURNED! I AM SO SORRY, BUT I AM WORKING ON ANOTHER STORY! I ALSO SAW HOW MANY REVIEWS I HAVE, WE HAVE REACHED THE 50 MARK! THE FIFTIETH REVIEWER WILL GET TO CHOOSE THE WHICH STORY I UPDATE, _AND_ WHAT THE CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT!**

**CONGRATULATIONS TO DANIELLDAUGHTEROFMAGIC!**

**... WHY DO I STILL HAVE CAPS LOCK ON?  
**

**There, much better!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Andrew's PoV**

Andrew restrained himself from jumping up and down, or running around in circles as Mr. and Mrs. Russo talked to Mr. Fairy-in-Space... Or was it Mr. Cowboy?

"Please Mr. Laritate, I'm sure Andrew will fit in just _fine_ here at Tribeca Prep!" Alex pleaded.

_Huh, so it was Mr. Laritate, not Mr. Fairy-in-Space. So he likes the Old West hm? _Andrew noted whilst looking around the Western-Themed room.

"I like these leather bean-bag chairs Mr. Laritate, are they genuine leather?" Andrew asked innocently.

As much as he hated the idea of going to school, he didn't want to let Alex down. He had a strange feeling that he had done that before, and he didn't want that feeling any more.

"Genuine? OF COURSE ITS GENUINE LEATHER! HOW COULD I BE AN _OLD WEST_ FAN, AND NOT HAVE EVERY- _heh_, I mean, SOME things made out of genuine leather?"

"Yeah," Alex scoffed, "Just _some_." Theressa turned and glared at Alex, who then backed off.

"Well, I must say, its a nice touch, but why don't you have a picture of Wyatt Earl?"

Mr. Laritate looked confused, "Well, it was right- Wait a minute! Don't you mean Virgil Earl?"

Andrew laughed, "Nope! Neither! Neither of them were actually Cowboys! But Earl. W Bascom was!"

Mr. Laritate gaped. "How in Tarnation did you know that?"

Andrew just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, you know, Ya here things."

Mr. Laritate just smiled and said what everyone had wanted to here. "I think we can accept a new student!"

Alex laughed with relief and hugged Andrew. She seemed to be so happy that he would be attending school with her. Andrew had to smile as well.

* * *

**Back at the Russo's**

"So, possible _alien_, how did you know all that western... Stuff?" Justin asked taking out that notepad again.

Andrew sighed. "For one, Justin, I'm not an alien, second, I was just guessing. I am hiding no secrets. I think."

Justin looked up. "What do you mean _think_? Is there something that you're _hiding_?"

Andrew shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know? I have amnesia, _remember_?"

Justin straightened up and glared at him. "I don't know who you are, or _what_ you are, but I'm going to figure it out, and when I do, I'll..."

"You'll...?" Andrew said raising an eyebrow.

"When I figure out what I'll do, I will tell you!" Justin said as if that was supposed to be scary.

"Uh huh, you do that Just_ine._" Andrew said heading up to his room.

"GAHH!" Justin shouted as Andrew left the room.

But once Andrew got to his room, he couldn't help but think, _What if I am something... non-human? What if Justin's right?_

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, Andrew got ready for bed, hoping for a good nights sleep. But something told him, that that would never happen.

* * *

**And done! I know, Alex and Justin had already graduated before they won the competition, but think of as a time warp! **

***_Lets do the time warp again!_ Plays in the background***

**Any ways, so if ****DANIELLDAUGHTEROFMAGIC could PM me on what she wants to happen next, I would be super happy!  
**

**~_Amazing-Thalia-Grace_**


End file.
